jewel princess demoness inside you
by fallendarkangel1720
Summary: you parents make that promise to the demon lord because they were told he is the only one who can save you from what lays inside of you rin we didn't want to make this promise but if it will keeps you save so be it, rin was crying at that point but she said "what inside me please tell me I need to know what is it, everyone looks away but headman said " what's inside you is a jewel
1. Chapter 1

`They one was one a girl called Rin, she has blue/green eyes and black hair as the night, she not slim or fat just right for 17 teen girls in the village. she was lovely girl who was loved by all but she didn't feel the loved at all, she felt lonely because she didn't have parents because they die when she was 5 and everyone pity her and she didn't want to be pity like that at all she wanted true people who she can talk with and have a laugh with as well but that not going to happen any time soon. One day Rin was sitting outside the hut and minded her own busy until a older women sat next to her and said "hey there, nice day isn't it?", Rin look at the woman and she was a double of her but an older visons thought and Rin ask " umm miss you just look like me but an older vison of me" the older woman smile and said "That's because I'm your older sister Rin, I been looking for you the past 7 years when I find out that our parents had another child,

start to look for you and also you have an older brother too but he been away for the past year and half for work", Rin was shock that she had siblings in the first place and with the shock being told that she had an brother and sister so she jump and hug her long lost sister then Rin asked "what your name and brothers name?" the older woman smile and said "its Sango and your brother is called Souta" Rin started to cry happy tears but Rin had to ask this "how come I was never told about you and brother in the first place by the village people here?" Amy's had a sad face then said "As far as I know that mother and father didn't told them or said anything about us to anyone, we don't know why they didn't say anything about us to them" Rin had a sad smile on her face then said "oh sister it's okay all that matter is that we together now ".

Rin walk to the head hut in the village then everyone was looking at Rin with hate and anger looks in their eyes as she walk to the hut of the head man of the village as she knock, they was loud voices "why did she have to come now and take Rin away when we were going to give her to the demon lord of the west for become his wife and mother his pups" as Rin hear that she walk in and said "I do it but why didn't you tell me since the beginning and do the people of this village give me hate/anger looks at me as if I did something to them? Why do I need to be given to a demon lord in the first place?, who is this demon lord you speak of?" the head man and the other people didn't say anything but look away until one who was a man said "because your parents didn't keep to they promise to the demon lord and he coming in two days on your birthday and he will take you away to be his bride and mother to his children , you will stay with him until you die or until he doesn't want you anymore this the promise your parents make to him Rin was confused what the old man said because she wasn't told about this any all and they didn't really give her a answer to her question but what was done in the past before her parents were killed and left to dead there when the murder had killed them, A week later after the talk with the headman and others Rin was still upset from what was said to her in the headman hut

Flash back: _you parents make that promise to the demon lord because they were told he is the only one who can save you from what lays inside of you rin we didn't want to make this promise but if it will keeps you save so be it, rin was crying at that point but she said "what inside me please tell me I need to know what is it, everyone looks away but headman said " what's inside you is a jewel and a powerful princess demoness from 1,000,000 ago but put inside your body before you were born rin only the people in here know not every your brother nor sister knows about this at all,_ _because it's had to be kept from them we can't have people coming looking for you at all also not have you killed and the demoness woken up from her sleep within you as your soul will reawaken as the jewel princess demoness and_

 _no one wants that demoness to reawaken at all she made this earth hell no one could every get thought to her without getting killed on the spot if she didn't like what was said to her or she didn't wanted to know_ _Rin said " wait wait your telling me I have a demoness soul inside my body as well a jewel too are you trying to make a joke out of me" in a anger voice, the headman said2 yes you do child and only one who can keep it asleep is lord sesshomaru It's would of be his half-brother but he pin to a tree for 34 years by lady kikyo and that was with her last breath as she pin him to the tree by an arrow, most of the men in the room were crying as the headman told rin about the who she were of wedded also the jewel demoness inside her then the headman said also rin when sesshomaru comes he will be colded heart at first but behind doors he different then he is to public or to other lords of the north, south and east_

Rin was still confused how a demon and a jewel was inside her since she was born and only one demon can safe her from the demon within her. The jewel was still a mystery how it's come about from the beginning or who made it in the first place then they how its got inside her as well since birth or was it in her while in her mother tummy as she was there or what?As rin was walking around the village, they was shouting and something about the lord was here or something, as rin still to listen better it become clear as she got close when the shouting was coming from she heard lord sesshomaru is here as rin heard she was worry also scare because she been told, he is cold hearted demon no matter what the headman said to her on that day he isn't the others villages said he isn't at all

As rin walked closed to where the shouting was coming from, then she saw him while she walked close and closed she saw he was a handsome man, he got slivers hairs and its was longer then hers and she was jealous but she wanted to play with his hair though, then she seen a small purple/blues half-moon on his forehead with red tattoo on his eyelids as well two gold/slivers marks on his cheeks, he had a manly face. The kimono He was wearing baggy pants but neither too baggy nor falling off him they were white as ever as for his top its was white too but with red flower patterns on left shoulder.

As rin was looking at what he was wearing and going upwards to his face which had no emotions on his face but his eyes said something different then what he was showing everyone, his eyes show he could see something no one couldn't thought they eyes what people were thinking or were going to do though not many can read what people think or going to do at all,

 **Sesshomaru thoughts**

 **I don't know why I made this promise with those humans at all! They are weak humans and they can't do anything right at all ,now I'm marring one now what will mother think when she find out that I'm marring a humans because of a stupid promise I made with them 17 years ago**


	2. Chapter 2 thoughts

**Sesshomaru thoughts**

 **I don't know why I made this promise with those weak humans at all! They are weak humans and they can't do anything right at all ,now I'm marring/mating one now.**

 ** _beast: "we made that promise because we knew we need a mate and a heir to the west kingdom to our throne" the other half said inside his head but he ignore it_**

 **what will mother think when she find out that I'm marring a humans because of a stupid promise I made with them 17 years ago**

 _ **beast: "its doesn't matter what mother will think nor doesn't everyone else we need a MATE!" but sesshomaru still ignore his beast**_

 **God damn it why now when I have a kingdom to see to not a little weak human girl!** _he said in a anger voice as he hears his beast spoken again_

 ** _beast: it's doesn't matter we need mate and a heir also doesn't matter if it's a half breed or not"_**

 ** _sesshomaru: "no its dose matter because we are know for our hate for human and half breed"_**

 **Sometime I wonder why I made that promise in the first place what would mother think when she find out that I made promise with a human what worse is that I'm marrying/mating one**

sesshomaru look at all the human and saw a young woman while slowly walking over to her with the cold eyes he looks her up and down he knew she the child he promise to marry/mated but he could smell something off a bit like this wasn't her real form or her real body " **growls, she a demoness baka" _said the beast inside him who could be a annoying at times "_ she the demon we have to mate right now and take her as ours, mother to our pups ,our mate and our soul"**


	3. note

hey there i wont be updating for the next 10 weeks (2 months 2 weeks) due to family problems ect


	4. note 1

I'm on about making a story about the 12 kingdoms (anime) but different in a way tho I have the other stories to fix and if you got any ideas please comment or message me about it

I'm sorry it tokens me a long time

on the fix

vampire king

Sesshomaru falls for Kagome


End file.
